parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Solano
Description Hello viewers I'm Jason Solano, an autistic man who started this page on Christmas Day 2014. Feel free 2 subscribe. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMQodeDr5k4 0:44 MV: We Do 366 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqSR82CPtcU 0:20 Kion's roar - Tarzan call 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vinxgRfJMlo 1:07 The Incredible Hulk opening theme 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvNzTP6iopc 0:19 Kion's roar #2- King Kong's roar 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YjpFVjqMBs 0:19 Kion's roar #3- Homer Simpson's screaming 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXtVblF56T8 0:35 Riley's reaction from watching Family Guy 75 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLINtjdFHHk 1:28 Fairly Oddparents with Star Wars (I am your father) 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzTA-u3iSGY 0:07 Grizz tells the queen of hearts to "Stop!" 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccRKg3TUl6k 0:54 MV: Barney & the Backyard Gang theme 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5XE0YpVz1Y 0:20 Homer's Bare Necessities #1 Phill Harris 422 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzuh6kz4Hhg 0:20 Homer's Bare Necessities #2 Honest Trailer 409 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USdZ39qtTz4 0:21 Homer's Bare Necessities #3 John Goodman 915 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7YwPV_dmtE 1:01 MV: GOTJ theme 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lov5izrqL1Q 0:55 Funny Random Comic Clip #1 322 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5WySMijxo0 0:44 MV: Hooray Hoorah It's Winchell Mahoney Time 329 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hKEq16BBcM 0:08 Funny Random Comic Clips #2 78 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7b2isKfBk4k 0:20 Homer's Bare Nessessities #4: Jungle Book Groove Party 557 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgUbNewHX0E 0:21 Funny Random Comic Clip #3 140 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ_yP1gxBF4 2:15 In Loving Memory of Gene Wilder 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxb2Qon09_w 0:25 Family Guy (Solano style) #2 284 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-deduzj9_Y 0:21 Funny Random Comic Clips #4 84 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sm1HhqVks8k 1:04 Chuma Wumba (Solano style) 272 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdmBdxpxTAQ 1:49 Barney Wonka & the Chocolate Factory 637 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyUkfJ9lJMs 1:01 DirecTV NFL Sunday Tickets (Solano style) 361 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szb-uCVQYy0 1:46 Barney Wonka & the Chocolate Factory trailer 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L3AXSmKz6o 0:21 Funny Random Comic Clips #5 95 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RfMnNWhiQ4 1:40 MV: VeggieTales theme 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIw8XhRkeTo 0:20 Scar kills Shere Khan (LA) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYXNf1nF2Ok 1:23 Family Guy (Solano style) #1 277 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im5gIt-GnWo 1:13 Family Guy (Solano style) #3 179 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZq7F9QapoI 0:18 Family Guy (Solano style) #4 162 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y7lhzP_efM 0:53 Simpson's Disney gag (with real Disney themes) 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf3UYYsyXuQ 0:43 Family Guy (Solano style) #5 152 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avfu12zBot0 0:14 Family Guy (Solano style) #6 159 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCguLRY--sM 0:24 The Simpsons (Solano style) #1 159 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNuVV76yYA0 0:38 The Simpsons (Solano style) #2 149 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxr28oPE0hg 0:45 My Halloween Video Intro 550 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rM1Gb8H459w 2:32 HMV: "It's our house now!" 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9ZGllpypD8 3:37 HMV: Willy is the Backson 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zojocIFkSg4 0:10 Family Guy (Solano style) #7 160 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sH32txFrAU 3:04 HMV: The Headless Horseman 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PCgBrCahuo 1:43 HMV: "Scooby Doo, Where R U?" 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zpw9MNEWxXs 0:55 Funny Random Comic Clips #6 118 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP9nxbZKVQw 4:07 HMV: Darth Vader's Hellfire 744 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRplsxuHv80 0:19 My catchy intro theme 136 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m98M9SWPZro 4:13 HMV: Jack's Lament crossover 694 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5mbcOIBXY8 0:24 Funny Random Comic Clips #7 206 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMM2bWqqomI 4:11 HMV: Monster in the Mirror 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjMe-Nr91Ow 1:39 HMV: The Legion of Pirate Villains 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vvKtia5sFY 2:26 Final HMV: What are Gonna be for Halloween? 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reY8JSt5ZTk 0:12 My reaction Trump is winning the Elections 531 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYB_D7fPjSk 1:17 MV: Are you ready to get ready? 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gLHnKnRju8 0:33 Happy Birthday Mickey Mouse!!! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNmGevgxnGY 1:41 Spaceballs cast (Solano style) 227 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mV52sMfYjB0 0:33 My Christmas Video Intro 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em9vAw6HeAU 0:10 Funny Random Comic Clips #8 119 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kIIE_H9cy8 4:39 CMV: 12 days of Christmas 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxWpP5uQADs 2:10 How the Hook stole Christmas part 1- Main title/"Trim up the tree" 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps5Zn2ZSAD4 5:18 How the Hook stole Christmas part 2- Captain Hook hates Christmas 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlDUynN2b8I 4:02 How the Hook Stole Christmas part 3- Captain Hook's idea/"Your a mean one Mr Hook" 817 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pAwij6Jsb0 3:35 How the Hook stole Christmas part 4- Stealing Christmas 689 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgzJEihrWEM 3:04 How the Hook stole Christmas part 5- Captain Hook meets Oona/"Your a mean one Mr Hook (Reprise) 754 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV4i2tyT73o 3:53 How the Hook stole Christmas part 6- Heading back to the Mountains/"Welcome Christmas" (Reprise) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yanqW7vA-v4 2:35 How the Hook stole Christmas part 7- Captain Hook's Heart grew/A Happy Ending 758 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjQ6JXAn5xo 0:30 How the Hook stole Christmas part 8- End Credits 558 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O37CffM_iw 2:19 CMV: S-A-N-T-A 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZOciEGVUS4 4:09 CMV: All I really want for Christmas 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ2Q8EDPzu4 3:28 CMV: Your a mean one, Mr Gru 621 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yB_5TbPYR4 2:28 CMV: The Very First Christmas 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPwNe9ekA14 2:30 CMV: Not on the List 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmHlDzoDIZs 2:09 CMV: Sledding, Sledding 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q87bAe2dDYc 2:12 Final CMV: Oh what a Merry Christmas Day 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00wD-xRsHgw 0:09 My reaction Christmas is over 156 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2vbP3ATWlg 0:07 My reaction Carrie Fisher died 334 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoW1w9OMVNY 2:37 In Loving Memory of Carrie Fisher & Debbie Reynolds 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bxlk4eCvig 1:13 Happy New Year!!! 2017 296 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-UH9XyQ6Dg 4:19 The Scavengers (read the description) 914 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2xAYdwvWGM 2:25 Captain Jake Civil War trailer 506 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6shMh9tey6g 3:31 MV: Ham I Am 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hybABkbrk5k 0:03 My reaction Mcstuffins will meet Winnie the Pooh 446 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNEVoLZheks 0:40 The Wiz live trailer (Solano style) 395 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tirHD4xcOuI 0:54 Funny random comic clips #9 246 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSdRyWwMiww 2:07 MV: GOTJ movie theme 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86i-8mSEtE4 0:33 My Valentine Video (2017) intro (remake) 462 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGb-tL8vpRg 2:17 VMV: Can you feel the love tonight (Timon & Pumbaa version) 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBdnDLd_1v0 4:30 VMV: Can you feel the love tonight (Rare version) 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqRBzH8J-3g 0:10 Funny random comic clips #10 226 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKx0CYb7Nz8 4:02 The Scavengers: Tigger's Fears (read description) 759 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TDP_-bir8M 3:11 MV: I need some sleep 613 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIsjb8ODw5I 4:34 VMV: If I can't love her 674 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bkgF9p9wAQ 3:18 VMV: Ven-e, Ven-o, Ven-a 552 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XuaHEO2u3w 2:00 MV: The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aJF4PzMSDU 3:59 VMV: I'm gonna love you 983 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzGp-NGw5X4 1:40 Final VMV: I love you 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryUDgqzFT6I 0:35 Funny random comic clips #11 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CdkBKfxh5Y 2:24 Beauty and the Beast 2017 (Solano films style) trailer 671 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWAu7N9SfE4 4:40 Mickey Mouse, Buzz Lightyear, & the Beast 310 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCkfHJ5KuMY 0:08 Funny random comic clips #12 141 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBFePihavT8 3:32 The Bubble Guppies meets SpongeBob Squarepants 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddyMg00psF4 0:46 Bagheera!!!!!!!!!!!! 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WvQ-Ur81JM 3:22 An Honor of the release of Beauty and the Beast 255 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUBKfwH62eQ 2:41 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 2 Patrick's Stoutness exercise 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQdnkpX2cP0 1:15 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 3 "Rumbly in my Tumbly" 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIfjSzYT6UY 3:17 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 5 "A Little Black Rain Cloud"/ Failed Honey Attempt 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIjOuxkExWo 2:05 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 12 "A Rather Blustery Day" 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdxMowIVt-k 0:54 Funny random comic clips #13 405 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHLQbOCKyZQ 1:34 Goofy on Mars Crossover (Read Description) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nningFINO2s 4:03 In Loving Memory of Don Rickles 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mcHbHc0_DU 0:11 Family Guy- "I killed your Cat." 4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJmqtB0a7us 2:03 EMV: The Bunny song (New & Improved) 361 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVuc2yQlejI 1:28 Jason's Stop Motion test #1: "Get Growin" 129 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZuaCti8_qM 2:00 Silly Songs with Tigger: Get Growin (Happy Earth Day!!!) 506 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_SbkaX-N8U 0:41 Funny random comic clips #14 197 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZUrYY64sZ8 2:54 Happy Star Wars Day!!!! 295 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2e8Xv_0uo4 0:51 A Message 4 Eli Wages 101 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMCNFhwvl7Q 1:54 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 4 Patrick visits Nate (Remake) 1.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ezmtCqV3ms 2:51 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 6 Lunch at Bug's/ Patrick gets stuck (Remake) 3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZWrIrt_AbI 2:21 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 7 Patrick and Mighty Eagle meets Larry (Remake) 3.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn58OXKAT0Y 2:02 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 8 Stuck as Stuck can be (Remake) 5.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2vUg-kbqdQ 3:55 MV: Evermore 274 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaUK-iivDxM 1:55 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 9 Larry stopped by/"DON'T FEED THE STAR!" (Remake) 6.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7c6HxEMN1RM 1:58 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 10 Patrick will soon be free (Remake) 20K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNXmAD6s9lc 5:01 The Scavengers: The Wrath of Shere Khan (read description) 1.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nkk1z9qRWKo 1:50 Icons, inc. teaser (Solano films style) 353 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ_tTmMxEWg 0:34 My Summer Music Video Intro 864 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edazQLSiQ8U 2:35 In Loving Memory of Adam West 3.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ndcl4_KdF4E 2:58 The Jungle Book (SFS) part 2 Eeyore Discovers Gil 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_duvszskJdA 2:08 The Jungle Book (SFS) part 3 Gil's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2Vtxm0Z2vk 5:18 The Jungle Book (SFS) part 4 Gil & Eeyore Encouter Plankton 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivAz3Ssj26k 0:18 Funny Random Comic Clips #15 227 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yWqObRGB8o 3:26 SMV: Day-O (Banana Boat/Sebastian's song) 529 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5_kWKsVRRk 5:57 The Jungle Book (SFS) part 5 Dawn Patrol/Colonel Papa Heff's March 4.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmpjIq3qIYY 3:41 The Jungle Book (Solano film style) trailer [3rd remake] 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NH9q_w6gJ1c 1:40 The Scavengers theme 512 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Zyjdd0qsgg 2:16 MV: Grand ole flag (Happy 4th of July) 374 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXNHuIGQ8q8 2:26 SMV: He waded in the water 4.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRcHBJwX2mk 6:02 The Scavengers: Tigger's Past (Read Description) 645 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tybCeKA-V8M 1:40 The Jungle Book (SFS) part 6 Eeyore & Gil's Arguments 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_KelLDY1yw 4:05 The Jungle Book (SFS) part 7 Gil meets Barney 4.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRPdQnRwiX4 0:03 My reaction Will Smith will be play as Genie in Aladdin Reboot 275 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo7DvI6OMPM 0:56 Funny random comic clips #16 194 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aueB7pN9g1k 2:30 The Jungle Book (SFS) part 1 Main Title/Overture (Remake) 1.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RdVMD_RtOI 4:19 The Wizard of Oz (Solano film style) Sneak Preview 969 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kid_FUUcnrg 2:40 The Scavengers: Let my peep's go (Sneak Preview) 572 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N51MI6nH9PA 4:17 The Jungle Book (Solano film style) part 8 The Dino Nessessite 4.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWQDfqEOLq4 0:16 Funny Random Comic Clips #17 232 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDISL_YMh0M 1:12 Simba's Great Adventure trailer 1.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUamDPDX6_M 1:44 The Wizard of Oz (Solano film style) trailer [3rd remake] 572 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16xC8wjL-Bk 2:13 Tribute of 9/11 425 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEju7UPww8A 0:07 Funny random comic clips #18 126 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJ79vfoh8Tg 0:54 My new Halloween music intro (2017) 707 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO51X-y5vtM 3:25 HMV (2017): Be Prepared (Festival of the Lion King style) 4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uniY7Wlqhjo 1:31 HELLO!!! 434 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJATz-RY6Kc 0:09 My reaction my HMV: the Forest of No Return has been blocked 195 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-QMk7u9n7s 1:37 HMV (2017): The Forests of No Return (Read description) 423 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETj2VEH9fIA 1:57 HMV (2017): Dig it (Scooby Doo) 2.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sK0hgxN4yB0 2:46 HMV (2017): Monster Mash (Goofy's song) 606 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmp8WAQRr4 2:08 HMV (2017): Heffalumps & Woozels 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv9aByjiZMM 0:26 Spongebob Squarepants Reference in Bubble Guppies 4.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSepst0inNk 1:46 HMV (2017): Ultron Sigma Has A Plan 839 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2BvIA4dQQ8 1:44 HMV (2017): The Sound of Halloween 379 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yynj8M8ASgo 2:37 HMV (2017): Grim Griming Ghost 830 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDzaZAcpHM8 1:29 Final HMV (2017): Cause it's Make Believe 781 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkAIfttLWD4 0:03 My reaction the Dodgers lost the World Series 260 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI_hWNhrQGo 2:26 Spongebob Ragnarok trailer 477 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6lXcryUYLs 0:19 The Scavengers Opening title: Tigger's Fears (Read description) 252 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmI48ow30dk 3:19 Happy 89th Birthday Mickey Mouse!!!! �� 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRrogrJLh5A 1:07 The Scavengers trailer 440 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rdTfB6j1eM 0:49 My Christmas music Intro (2017) 627 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEBVDbRRNBI 3:42 CMV (2017): Santa has his Jolly little eyes on me 522 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq3xLJ9Qh_Y 3:46 CMV (2017): You're a Mean one Mr Grinch 847 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuulAeulcRU 2:23 CMV (2017): Winter's Wonderful 580 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42YKwiso8Lc 2:32 In Honor of "The Last Jedi" 308 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogbidnHzH_o 2:11 How the Wabbit stole Christmas trailer 287 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Kdf_g1tuJ0 3:12 CMV (2017): Mamacita, Donde Está Santa Claus? 229 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6DVwicZxVs 4:14 CMV (2017): Santa for a Day 251 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FuY2D1em9s 2:51 Final CMV (2017): Best Christmas of All (please read description also) 791 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0EkQBjxEgI 3:20 King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Happy New Year!!!) 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFrXFlMYoHI 0:46 My New Intro (2018) 439 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2fu4GIszQc 2:04 The Boss Tigger trailer 470 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPkaTNeyLa4 0:36 What do you think of my Drawings #1 134 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDW-5mtvh7o 2:24 Avengers Infinity War trailer 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThiaAyso_OE 0:53 Funny Random Comic Clips #19 150 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-XA-w202OU 0:09 What do you think of this Image #1 264 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrPZrspKATM 1:29 Toy Story (SFS) Trailer 402 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KaglwOLqsE 0:17 Grease references in The Loud House 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilDnfVWF2YE 0:09 Funny Random Comic Clips #20 194 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5dp-YFAyho 1:03 Funny Random Comic Clips #21 233 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbuc4NY0JxU 1:02 What do you think of my Drawings #2 81 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8CkXe52GjQ 2:21 The Spider King trailer 227 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDS64noo_tM 2:17 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 13 Patrick visits Bartok 903 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuGYppFrjFM 2:47 The Many Adventures of Patrick the Sea-Star part 14 Tea time with Mighty Eagle 729 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aJP0-CF-_I 1:35 The Spider King Sneak Previews 126 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5-2giYqsz4 0:09 What do you think of these Trios #1 103 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spOoX1n0dCI 1:23 The Boss Tigger Sneak Preview 206 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tbpz3rNGbqo 1:54 Attention Viewers click here 81 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToOv-s_uhG0 0:54 Funny Random Comic Clips #22 10 views1 hour ago Category:Jason Solano Category:YouTube